4:am
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Logan siempre me estresaba, pero me encantaba. / Kogan / AU / one-short


**New one-short!**

 **POV Kendall**

Eran las 3 de la madrugada en Minnesota. Logan y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, tranquilos y relajados. Los cual era extraño, habíamos pasado toda la semana peleando por cualquier cosa realmente. Era estresante, él era estresante. Me encanta todo de él, pero ¡ahg! No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando digo algo importante y cuando le digo algo bonito, él sale con sus estupideces, o cuando estamos estamos todo bien, casi romántico y entoces él empieza a decirme que soy un vago, tal vez lo dice solo por jugar pero lo dice tan serio que me enoja porque yo nunca le digo nada así. Podíamos estar los dos mirándonos como idiotas sin decir nada, solo estar ahí sonriendo como niños enamorados y entonces Logan solo abre la boca y lo arruina todo. Estúpido y sensual Logan. ¡A veces le digo algo divertido para hacerlo reír y él sale con su cosa de que me estaba burlando de él y/o lo estoy insultando!

Ahora mismo estamos acostados en la cama. Él viendo una serie en Netflix en la tele y yo acostado sobre él, con mi cabeza en su pecho. Yo solo levantaba la cabeza y lo veía, él me veía también y me sonreía, bajaba y me besaba, a veces jugaba con mi cabello, me encantaba. Él era tan lindo conmio, lo único malo que había con él era eso de que siempre arruinaba todo y me estresaba, y a veces él también se estresaba, y entonces los dos nos estresamos y ya no querems nada con ninguno, al menos solo por unas horas. Al final del día alguien tenía que renunciar a su orgullo para salvar esta relación. Llevamos ya varios meses en esto, pero lo habíamos dejado un tiempo y me sentía feliz, igual nos queremos bastante, o tal vez yo era el único que realmente estaba empeñado en salvar esta relación, a veces no ponía de su parte en esto.

-Sabes, estaba pensando en hacerme un cambio de look, ya sabes, un nuevo corte. Tal vez también pintarlo, empezar a ir al gimnasio, así. Para que cuando vayamos por ahí todos se volteen a nosotros y nos digan que nos vemos bien y todo.

-¿No crees que van a pensar que te ves muy afeminado?- reí un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se empezó a reincorporar. Me levanté y me senté a su lado.

Reí. -No nada, olvídalo.- puse una mano en su rostro y él solo me apartó.

-No. ¿Crees que me vería muy afeminado? Espera, ¿crees que soy afeminado?

-No, ¡no! Logan, yo solo estaba jugando...- le sonreí para que cambiara de humor y él solo me miró serio.

-¡te recuedo que yo soy el hombre en esta relación!

-Ay sí, sí.- rodé los ojos divertido. -Bien que te gusta que te dé por detrás.- puse una mano sobre su rodilla.

-¡No me cambies el tema!- se sonrojó. Sonreí a eso.

-Logan, no hagas drama. Solo bromeaba.

-¡Me estas tomando el pelo!

-Deja de estar jodiendo. Solo era para que vieras como me sentía cuando haces esas bromas conmigo.

-¡Yo no hago eso contigo! ¡Eres siempre tú!

-¡Eres tú! ¡Y ya deja de gritar!

-¡No! ¡No me voy a callar!

-¡Tú siempre me haces eso! ¡Yo siempre te apoyo y ayudo en todo lo que haces! ¡Te quiero y siempre soy para ti! ¡Y tú solo te burlas de mí! ¡No me pones atención y solo me ignoras y cambias de tema!

-¡Déjame ver mi programa, hombre!– me ignoró y se cruzó de brazos para seguir viendo la tele.

Y ahí es cuando se me acaba la paciencia. Sabe que tengo razón y solo cambia el tema. Me estresa que haga eso. No me gusta. Envés de decirme algo para que me alegrara o cambiara de ánimo, ¡él solo cambiaba el tema! -Como sea.- rodé los ojos y me acosté dándole la espalda.

-¡Ay vamos, kendall!

-Callate.

-Y luego soy yo...

-No me hables.

-Kendall son las 3 de la mañana no empecemos con esto.

-Me vale que sean las 3 putas de la mañana. Ya me harté.- me levanté y agarré mi almohada y mi cobija.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al sofá de la sala.- dije seco.

-Kendall vuelve.- lo ignoré. -¡Kendall!- me levanté y empecé mi camino a la puerta. Estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo de la puerta cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y luego Logan estaba frente a mí sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-

-No te vayas.

-No estés de idiota Logan y suéltame.

-No.- y luego me empujó hasta la cama, tenía una sonrisa enorme en la boca, se subió sobre mí y apartó lo que tenía en mis manos. -No te vayas, bebé.

-Ya dejame.

-No. No te enojes conmigo. Yo sé que a veces puedo ser irritante y molesto, lo admito, pero te amo.

-¿Me amas?

-Sí, sí, Ken. Te amo y me encanta que a pesar de todo sigas a mi lado. Sé que no soy el mejor novio de todos, pero te amo y me encantas, perdón por estresarte tanto y todo.- sonreí y lo sujeté de la nuca y lo besé. Nos besamos lenta y apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo.- dije ruborizado. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

Llevó sus manos lentamente a mi cintura y luego subió para hacerme cosquillas. Intenté subir mis rodillas hasta mi pecho para cubrirme, pero era casi imposible. –¡Detente, Logan!– gritaba entre risas. Entonces él me soltó.

–Bien, te dejaré solo si admites que soy el dominante de esta relación.

Reí y picoteé sus labios. –Nop.

–¡Hey!– volvió a hacerme cosquillas. Intenté patearlo y quitarlo de encima mío. Hasta que lo conseguí. Dimos unos giros en la cama hasta que cayó al suelo envuelto en la sábana y con el control del televisor junto a él. –Creo que te pasaste.– dijo riendo.

Reí y le di la mano. Él me jaló haciéndome caer encima de él. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cercano, reímos mucho esta noche y lo volvimos a hacer. Acaricié su cabello azabache y lentamente me incliné para presionar mis labios con los suyos. Los movimientos en sincronía. Con amor y nada más. Nos separamos al escuchar un suave sonido de arriba. El reloj sobre la mesa de noche de Logan marcaban las 4 de la mañana en punto.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y picoteé sus labios. Él puso los suyos sobre mi cintura. Junté nuestras frentes y solo nos miramos. Quedamos así solo por un momento, sonreímos y nos ruborizábamos. Bostezé. –Ya es muy tarde, bebé.– dijo. Asentí y solo sentí cuando pasó un brazo por mis piernas y el otro por mis espaldas y me levantó para ponerme sobre la cama. Me acomodé y lo vi levantar la sábana y el control remoto, apagó el tele de una vez y encendió su lámpara de noche. Se acostó junto a mí y me abrazó. Puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me acurruqué en él y sentí el sueño venir a mí.

–Buenas noches, Kenny.

–Hm... Buenas noches, Logie.

Lo último que recordé fue sentir un beso en mi frente.

* * *

 **¡Heey! Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews! Gracias por leer .3**


End file.
